Not Hopeless
by Agito the Guyver3
Summary: An Animorphs/Guyver crossover, chapter 1 added
1. Default Chapter

__

Let's get this strait, this is a crossover, but I am putting it here in the Animorphs section because it will most likely get the most views here. It is a crossover between Animorphs and (what else) Guyver, but there are a few differences I would like to bring to light, let's just say, Megamorphs 2 never happened. And Chronos, well, I guess I don't even have to say anything because this is in English, and know one who would read from the Animorphs section knows what does in the latest issue of Guyver, (no offence)

I do not own Guyver, or Animorphs. I would like to own Guyver, I would also like to be a Guyver, but neither is going to happen so let's get on with the story.

Beware of gore, this ain't ratted R for nothing.

****

Not Hopeless.

Prologue

The white-haired man continued his slow movement through the seemingly peaceful scene, but my troops and I knew of his soon-to-be ill met fate. One of my men looked at me, I nodded, and the Hork-bajir waved to two more troops near but just out of site. I love it when a plan comes together, and obviously, this would be one of those times. The longhaired human stepped out of the shadows and began to walk toward our target. The man supposedly ran a very dangerous company, one that was so well hidden that not one human knew of it's existence. One of our operatives had been planted into the one who claimed this, and said it to be false, but still, this human had many valuable resources… resources that would soon belong to us.

The man once known as Masaki Murakami slowly approached his superior. Archanfel was not surprised by him clearing his throat for attention, he wouldn't be, he could tell he had been brought. "What do you have for me Mirabilis?"

The thirteenth zoalord bowed, "Archanfel-san, I have successfully infiltrated the invaders' databanks, and…" Mirabilis chose his next words carefully. "Although they have discovered a large number of races that depend on living ships, they have not come into contact with, or found evidence of the Gods or their exploits."

The white haired man sighed, "And have you received any information on these invaders?"

"Yes Archanfel-san, they appear to be a race of mind controlling parasites tha-" Mirabilis paused for a second, and his blank expression, hidden behind his sunglasses was given away by the slightest hint of a frown. "I'm glad you think this is so funny. So far I have catalogued six different races they hold sway over, including many humans. After I gave them the proposal as you instructed me to, they had one of their kind invade my skull."

If one could describe Archanfel's reaction to the mind controlling parasite concept could be considered laughter, then what he was displaying now could only described as pure mirth. He couldn't understand it, in his full 3,294,053 years of existence; the seemingly young man had never experienced this sensation before. His side hurt, his throat hurt, but it was still enjoyable none the less. Archanfel calmed himself, wiped a tear from his eye, silently vowed to indulge in such emotions more often, and continued. "You _did_ kill it, right?"

The long haired terminator wanna-be nodded, "The instant it was in. Tell me, will Balcas be able to remove it before it begins to rot?"

I blinked slowly; the plan was for this man named Murakami to explain to his employer the situation. Why would the white haired man be laughing? This wasn't adding up, not making sense, this Archanfel was supposed to either be forced to join us, or come willingly, in fear of the former. And yet… he was laughing! Of all things, of all possible outcomes, he was laughing at our demands? What the hell is going on? I looked to the Hork-bajir next to me, "Signal the other two, we'll take him by force." 

He nodded and gave a signal to the others, as the four of us dashed out of the shadows and leveled our dracon beams on the intended target. Three Hork-bajir troops, and I stood, ready to claim the next prize.

"There is something else you shou-" Iarkum Mirabilis could make out four figures, one human, and three of a species he had catalogued earlier.

Archanfel smiled, "Tell me Mirabilis, these creatures intend to take over the Earth. How strong are they?"

The dark haired man's expression remained an emotionless mask, "They have superior numbers, though their main troops seem to have a fair share of altered DNA, they are Inferior. I standard Ramotith could kill five before they could stop it."

The white haired youth crossed his arms, his eyes betraying a hint of disappointment, "Well then, I'll leave them to you."

And with that, Archanfel teleported away, back to the Ark, where he could think in the silence.

I could feel my hands shake and my eyes grow sore from bulging the way they did. He just… disappeared! This wasn't possible! It can't be! How? How could he just… "You! You did this! You scum! You set us up!"

As I stood there shouting at him, Murakami raised a hand and brushed a lock of hair out of his line of sight. "You are truly a fool if you think you can take this Earth. Do you honestly think you can take something so precious from its owners?" How can I explain the horror I felt when he too disappeared? This was not going to be seen well with my superiors. I felt a sudden surge of heat coming from my right, and I turned to look. There, on the ground lay two Hork-bajir; their blood gushed out of their bodies to flow amongst the organs that once resided in the space now occupied by a gapping hole. I heard a screech from behind me, and as I turned I saw my dear team mate, held up by our new enemy, he held her by the scull, hoisting her up like a fisherman displaying a his catch. Those cold eyes just stared at me from behind those dark glasses, like a demon. His arm contorted as he squeezed, and I could hear the wretched cracking as he crushed her scull and stained his gloved had with her blood.

I fired, what else was I to do? The green bolt of energy lanced into the Japanese bastard. And stopped. It… it stopped, a small green orb, just hanging there, not moving but just waiting until it dispersed. Murakami sneered at me, an expression that scared me far more than that blank expression ever could. He raised his bloody right hand over his left shoulder. "No one can claim this world." He stated, "Earth belongs to ARCHANFEL!!!!!!" I felt a something hit my jaw, like tempered steel. I heard to snaps, the first sent pain jolting up from my jaw, the second brought a numbness to the rest of my body. And as I fell to the ground, with my chin turned all the way over my shoulder, I knew this would be my last sight. The woods, a bird of prey flying over head, the Earth's sun rising over the horizon, and that dark, uncaring face I could see reflected in the water.

"Earth belongs to Archanfel." Mirabilis said again as he wiped a small bit of blood of his slender face. "And God have mercy on whoever thinks otherwise."

**__**

Do you like?


	2. Chapter1

Hazzah ****

Hazzah! The first chapter is now up! Hopefully this will help you people understand Archanfel's character a bit more. Also I would like to correct a spelling error I made on the prologue, the sunglasses character's name is 'Imakarum' not 'Iarkum'

I do not own Animorphs or Guyver.

****

Chapter One:

The Predicament

My name is Jake, just Jake; I can't tell you anything else without endangering those I love. I can't tell you what state I live in, I won't even guarantee I'm in America. To tell you more than my first name would be disastrous. However, I can tell you that I'm extremely pissed right now.

I was at Cassie's place, the animal rehabilitation clinic. Our breathing was getting gradually louder as I shifted my weight over to her making the kiss so much deeper. I brought my hand up to the side of her chest, soon, it would be too far to turn back, just a bit more-

Prince Jake. 

"Gugh." Was my response, as I turned to look, might as well shoo Ax off before my opportunity escaped. _Thump_. Ow, what the- My eyes opened, met with the combination of dirt, wood, and straw. I groaned a hoisted myself up. I was still in the barn, thought not exactly where I'd thought I was… and I could just make out, on the other side of the place; none other than Cassie, trying to sedate a rabid badger, mouse, some kind of rodent. A dream, it was all a dream. Now you know why I'm mad. 

Archanfel gazed out through the window of the Ark, deep in thought. Chronos' plans to exterminate the invaders had hit a snag; though Chronos had the manpower, resources, and tactics to force the creatures off earth, they did not have the technical firepower to match their unique warships. The Ark, being the only space faring weapon Chronos had achieved in creating, though powerful, was no match for twenty or so swarms of their 'Bug fighters,' let alone the large battleships that lay hidden in the moon…

The moon… Archanfel felt his breath grow sharp with hatred as he contemplated the repulsive piece of rock. How long had it remained among the asteroid belt? Waiting among its companion junk for the day it would shatter by another… And yet the Advents felt _this_ could be the instrument of his destruction. Archanfel was a weapon; did they honestly think a piece of _rock_ was going to stop him? Never. Archanfel closed his eyes, silently reliving the events that caused that wretched thing to be…

Pre-historic Earth, calm and peaceful despite the savage life it held. Jungle spanned as far as the eye could see, to the point it was as an ocean of green… Throughout this 'ocean' were bulges of dull blue, some clean and fresh looking, either because of a recent return from space or just a paranoid crew. Also among the ships were large cliff faces, giving off the illusion that the very water gave rise to plants. This was not the case of coarse; the ocean could be seen off in the horizon, occasionally attracting attention when the sun would reflect off it. The ships stood there too, the pods stood suspended by their legs like some monstrous spider. Amidst this Archanfel sat, on one such cliff edge in silent contemplation. Looking no younger than the day he was created the youthful man with cat eyes gave of an aura of calm, misleading to the hectic confusion within.

In clear view was his misshapen battlefield and misshapen foe… He had removed the unit as the Advents had ordered, but found himself overcome with pity as the host felt his body betray itself with such zeal… The white haired Zoalord had killed him out of mercy, and returned the unit as instructed success. _'Then why do I feel so horrible?' _Archanfel slowly inhaled, his breath shacking at the thought of the pain he must have experienced… was this honor? No, no, no, honor was a weakness; this is after the fact. He could still see it happening, the green face almost seemed smug… sure of itself, although actions speak louder than words so it's feeling were clear as it tried to back away. It was all such a blur… but the thick disk was still etched in his memory, as was returning the unit, killing the primitive human was also strewn in there somewhere, when exactly, he did not know.

A soft rumble caught his attention. He shook his head in search of the noise. This wasn't right, the sound seemed to come from the ground itself, and then it came. A loud sound like crunching and tearing at the same time. The ground was shaking horribly by know, and as the first of them began to rise, Archanfel knew this was his worst fear come true. The closest pod to him was already clear of the trees; vines and other foliage hung off it as it rose higher and higher. Archanfel had to honestly struggle to keep up, his white hair whipping behind him as he forced himself to fly faster, an experience all others envied him for.

Desperation taking control, the white haired youth grabbed the nearest appendage he could reach, one of the plant-ship's landing spikes. The ship halted, dead in it's tracks, and Archanfel gave it a little tug, trying to convince it to return, '_why are they leaving?' _the ship began to hum loudly, struggling for freedom like a wild animal, as the humming grew louder, Archanfel pulled harder. Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and his memory was filled with flashes of sky, trees, and dirt, as he plowed into the ground at mach 2.

In what had to be days later, Archanfel awoke, the dark jungle an obvious statement about how treasured the natives believed him to be. He rose out of the trees like a bubble out of water, looking longingly up at the sky. _'What is…?' _He rose higher, trying to comprehend the amazing size of the rock before him, and the reason it continued to grow.

"Tobias, it was dark out, you were tired it-" I began.

I saw what I saw Jake! He shouted, The guys disappeared, one reappeared, slaughtered four yeerk troops and disappeared again! 

Prince Jake, Began the blue horse-scorpion-human, as I turned to face him. I too was not convinced by Tobias' claim, but he then took me to the area in question, we found a yeerk clean up crew retrieving four corpses, two of which were- 

Blown apart, like when you hit a water balloon with a hammer, blood everywhere. 

Several cages rattled as Cassie forced the door shut on yet another angry rodent, "Could it have been Visser Three? With a new morph?"

I have never studied a creature with that kind of tendency, but if Tobias says it was human I believe him. 

I sighed, sat on the nearest pile of hay, and sighed again, "So either Tobias is seeing things or we have a psychopath running around killing yeerks."

"What should we do Jake?"

"I, for one, am going home, and getting some sleep. We'll get everyone together tomorrow morning and talk about it before school."

The next few moments were a blur of light and rock, as everything seemed to die around him. He threw himself into the moon's path, saving the Earth from existence as shattered bits of rock, tearing the celestial body literally in half. A smaller chunk of the asteroid flew backwards and got caught in Earth's gravity, making it a prominent resident. The rest however, were not so kind. Billions of tiny rocks, each no bigger than a small island, continued to bombard the planet constantly for days. Archanfel could remember the bitter cold, the pain, and the sorrow, the crying… so many people moaning in anguish. Death and disease spreading over life and prosperity as surely as the ice sweeping over the forests. _End this, h_e would wish to himself, _just make it stop…_

"Lord Archanfel, sir are you all right?"

_Where?_ Archanfel's mind snapped back into reality sending shock waves into his psyche. He turned to face the offender, a young woman, and a mere citizen, Chronos equivalent of private. The white haired Zoalord's eyes narrowed, "What is it?"

"Zoalord Balcas is here, he sais it's ur-g-g-hhhh…" The female officer stepped back, her chest convulsing violently. A soft cracking sound and a few droplets of blood were the only sign of the infernal war going on in her body, her heart imploded a perfect death.

Archanfel's eyes were unwavering as he leered down at her corpse. He hated the young ones, so often they had failed to show him the respect entitled to him. Archanfel, leader of Chronos, future ruler of the planet, hell, he already ruled the planet, but no one realized it. The problem with young troops was that the used their eyes to judge people, he looked so young to them, weak and pampered. When in fact he knew more about life than any scholar ever would. Because he knew it was worthless, like a disease or infestation, humanity existed as the rats of the universe. Rats that would rule.

The leader of Chronos turned to face his old friend, "How is Mirabilis? Is he recovering from the surgery?"

The four hundred year old Dutchman nodded, "Yes Archanfel-sama, he's in the 'soup' as we speak. But, from the information he as gathered, we have found another complication."

Archanfel's cat like eyes blinked once, "Tell me."


End file.
